


I Will Run You Down

by Nickidemus



Category: (500) Days of Summer (2009)
Genre: Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickidemus/pseuds/Nickidemus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer had no idea what she was getting into when she broke Tom's heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Run You Down

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a horror challenge on LJ.

It was like a maze. She didn't want to imagine how obsessed you'd have to be to construct something like this. And to call someone and lure them here and entrap them. She didn't want to imagine it. She wanted to find a door. One that led outside instead of around to somewhere she'd been before. Or thought she had. It was so easy to get turned around here. And it was so huge a place. How much could this have cost? She didn't want to think about that, because that was obsession again. That was a finger circling a panic button.

Some moments she thought surely she was hearing something moving. The creaking of a house settling, or was it? Was it the walls? Could they move? Was she enduring an endless maze that folded in and out and created new ways to tear down what she'd established? Because she'd marked walls. With her fingernails. Meticulously, until her fingers were bloody and was glad for the blood, because it left a clear mark. One she couldn't find later. And she knew then she was cracking up.

But she didn't worry. Not until she started to get hungry. Of course, there was no food. Even if she wanted to think something dark and slightly whimsical about cannibalizing someone trapped with her, there was no such person.

There was a sense that giving up would be the wrong approach. So she walked and circled and broke down into rages and crying fits a few times and walked and searched and slumped in the floor and forced herself to rise.

She couldn't hear it or see it, but cameras whirred. They caught every moment. And somewhere, someone smiled and considered possible outcomes. And someone relished having the power.


End file.
